


Love is Unrestricted

by xXdistr3ssXx



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, faustisse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdistr3ssXx/pseuds/xXdistr3ssXx
Summary: Placeholder





	Love is Unrestricted

**Author's Note:**

> Placeholder

Placeholder.

**Author's Note:**

> Placeholder


End file.
